


I Only Have Eyes for You

by Jerzeyanjel



Series: Spuffyverse Rewrites [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Spuffy - Fandom
Genre: Embarrassment, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: Back in the day I was involved in a Spuffyverse challenge where we re-wrote episodes that didn't have Spike, or didn't feature him as a main character into having him in the whole story. This is my take on the season 2 episode I Only Have Eyes For You. One of my favorite episodes even without Spike.Again I own nothing of Mutant Enemy or BTVS. I am gleefully playing with the characters Joss Whedon has created.





	I Only Have Eyes for You

As Buffy walked up the to the front entrance of Sunnydale High the wasps that had been surrounding the school parted allowing the doors to open to admit her.

 

She walked down the silent corridor as if in a trance. She stopped and turned to her left.

 

“Fun fact about wasps. They don’t have a taste for the undead. Hey, not that a sting wouldn’t do me any damage. It’s just…..tonight’s special,” Spike said, his deep voice reverberating down the halls.

 

“I wanted to look my best for you.”

 

“You’re the only one,” Buffy replied with her back to him. “The only person I can talk to.”

 

“Gosh Buff. That’s really pathetic.”

 

“Don’t make me disappear just because you say its over,” She turned around and faced Spike, tears shining in her eyes.

 

“Actually…..I can,” Spike walked towards her, his black duster billowing out from his legs.

 

“In fact,….” Spike said menacingly as he got close to her. He stopped mere inches from her and his face changed. A look of sadness crossed over his features.

 

“I just want you to have some kind of normal life. We can never have that, don’t you see?” Tears were evident in his bright blue eyes.

 

“I don’t give a damn about a normal life! I’m going crazy not seeing you.”

 

Her eyes pleaded with his, her face full of love and hope.

 

“I think about you every minute.”

 

Spike reached out his hand and cupped her cheek.

 

“I know.” Buffy leaned into his cool palm, her tears landing on his white skin. “But it’s over. It has to be!” Spike said as he cupped her cheek. His eyes caught hers and he hurried away.

 

Buffy’s tears were streaming down her face as she started to run after him.

 

“Come back here! We’re not finished! You don’t care anymore? Is that it?” she asked her hands grasping the leather material of his coat.

 

“It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter what I feel.” Spike’s face was full of sadness as he tried hard not to cry.

 

“Then tell me you don’t love me. Say it!” Buffy yelled.

 

“Is that what you need to hear? Will it help?” Spike’s eyes pleaded with hers to leave it alone, knowing she wouldn’t.

 

“I don’t. I don’t. Now let me go,” he said a tear running down his cheek. He tried to back away but she held a tighter grip on his coat.

 

“No! A person doesn’t just wake up and stop loving somebody!” she said hysterically. She reached behind her and pulled out a gun.

 

“Love is forever,” she said as she pointed it at him. Her hand started to shake as she yelled,” I’m not afraid to use it, I swear.”

 

Spike’s eyes were round as saucers as he tried to back farther away from her.

 

“If I can’t be with you…..”

 

“Oh my god.” Spike whispered as he turned his back to her and started to run away.

 

“Don’t walk away from me…Bitch!” she yelled her face in a determined line despite the tears that were running down her cheeks.

 

Spike paused his breath coming in pants before taking off down the hall. Buffy jumped and ran after him.

 

“Stop it,” she yelled he pushed his way out the double doors. “Stop it! Don’t make me!” she still had the gun pointed at his back.

 

“All right. Just….” Spike turned slowly towards her. His chest heaving with his breath. He put his hand out. “You know you don’t wanna do this… Let’s both…Just calm down.” He put his hands out, pleading with her. “Now give me the gun.”

 

“Don’t! Don’t do that damnit!” Buffy exclaimed waving the gun around as Spike started to walk towards her. “Don’t talk to me like I’m some stupid…” a shot rang out. Spike looked down at his chest, his face in shock, there was blood on his hand.

 

“James,” he whispered. His deep blue eyes locked on hers as fell over the ledge, hitting the ground below.

 

Buffy didn’t even look at the ground; she slowly turned and walked back into the school tears spilling down her features.

 

The body was still as it lay on the ground. Slowly Spike’s eyes opened and he looked up at the ledge. Buffy was already gone.

 

She found herself in the music room. She went to the record player and pushed play. The soothing lyrics of ‘I only have eyes for you’ by the Flamingoes drifted through the lonely room.

 

_‘My love must be a kind of blind love.._

_I cant see anyone but you..’_

 

Buffy started to cry in earnest, tears pouring down her shocked face. She started to lift the gun up when a hand grabbed hers that was holding the gun.

 

Spike spun her around, her face mere inches from his own.

 

“Grace!”

 

“Don’t do this,” Spike said to her.

 

“But….but I killed you.” She stammered.

 

“It was an accident. It wasn’t your fault,” he said placing his forehead on hers.

 

“It is my fault. How could I…” she started to cry again.

 

“Hush,” he lifted his hand to her mouth.

 

“I’m the one who should be sorry James. You thought I stopped loving you, but I never did. I loved you with my last breath.”

 

Spike caressed her face as he looked into her tear-streaked face.

 

“Shh….No more tears.”

 

Spike leant down and kissed her. No words were needed as they clung to one another. Their lips and arms their only conversation. Neither noticed the bright light that came from their lips and lifted up. Buffy and Spike broke their kiss together.

 

“Spike?” she whispered as she opened her eyes.

 

With a growl he shoved her away from him, his hand flying to his mouth. Buffy landed on her butt on the desk. Her chest heaving with her need to breathe as she sniffled back her tears.

 

“Buffy?” Spike asked, his eyes never breaking contact with hers. With one swift move he grabbed her and pulled her body against his. Buffy looked up at him through her wet lashes as his mouth descended on hers.

 

She gasped and put her hands behind his head, pulling his mouth harder against her own. He gave out a low moan and put his hands on her hips tugging her lower half tighter against his, the brunt of his erection pressing into her deliciously.

 

Buffy’s mind was whirling with why this was soo wrong, hell this is Spike, Master vampire, a slayer of slayers. She wanted to push him away and just about did until his cool mouth kissed a trail down to her neck. His hands went to her jacket and slid it down her arms. He traced the edge of the top of her tank top and ripped it down, exposing her flesh to the cool air. His mouth was on her breasts immediately. His cool breath blew across a rosy nipple just before he sucked it hard into his mouth. 

 

She cried out and arched against him. Spike moved a hand to the small of her back and continued his attack on her nipples. He teased her with his teeth, tongue and mouth until her nipples stood in proud attention. Spike smiled and moved lower. As he pulled her pants down her legs, he dropped to his knees in front of her. Her arousal wafted through the air. Spike breathed deep and pressed his face to her silk covered mound.

 

Buffy’s eyes shot open as his cool hands trailed up and down her legs, her skin breaking out in goose bumps. He kissed her through her silk panties, his mouth leaving a trail of wetness on the material. With a glint in his eye he looked up at her and ripped her panties. He pushed her back slightly having her sit on the desk behind her. He spread her legs wide and delved into her flesh.

 

She gasped pressing her hands in his hair. He licked her slowly, his tongue moving in lazy circles around her clit. He thrust a finger inside her making Buffy cry out. Her hands pulled at his hair holding him against the inside of her thighs. He pushed another finger inside her stretching her. She was soo wet that with each thrust of his finger more of her essence flowed out. He pulled his fingers out and positioned his mouth on her opening.

 

He licked her, her juices pooling in his waiting mouth. He groaned low in his throat, the noise vibrating on her willing flesh. He made his tongue flat and licked her from top to bottom, his nose rubbing against her clit. Buffy bucked and writhed beneath his mouth. He put his hands on her ass and pulled her closer still, not being able to get enough of her tantalizing pussy. He fastened his mouth on her clit again and thrust 3 fingers in her sopping entrance.

 

“Oh god Spike,” she screamed as she came around him. The way she said his name made him harder and he fought to cease his actions and sink himself balls deep in her.

 

He eagerly licked her pussy, her silky insides quivering around his still thrusting fingers. She sagged against the desk and he withdrew his fingers. He continued to kiss the insides of her thighs when he felt her pull him up. His pale blue eyes locked on hers as she pulled his mouth to her. She licked all around his lips, tasting herself on him. She had licked up all her essence when she finally captured his mouth with her own.

 

Spike groaned and kissed her back thinking, _My god I never knew this slayer was this hot._

 

At Spike’s groan a fresh flood pooled inside Buffy and spilled down her legs. This did not go un-noticed to Spike. Spike slipped out of his leather duster and his t-shirt all the while his mouth never leaving Buffy’s. Her hands went to his belt and unbuckled it. She cupped his very hard erection through his jeans as he unbuttoned them. He pushed her hands away as he pulled his jeans down to his ankles.

 

Buffy dropped to her knees in front of him and put her hot hands on his throbbing flesh. Buffy’s eye widened when she saw how very large Spike was.

 

“My god,” She whispered as she stuck her tongue out to lick the very purple head.

 

Spike’s head fell back as her hot mouth descended on his cock. His hands went to her hair grabbing onto it as he willed himself to hold still.  Buffy took as much of him as she could in her mouth and sucked hard, his column of cold flesh jumped in her mouth and Spike growled again. She pulled off of him and sucked his pale sac into her mouth, rolling his balls around on her tongue.

 

Spike gasped in un-needed air and looked down at her. Nothing had ever looked so sexy to him as the slayer on her knees with his balls in her mouth. Her eyes locked on his as she released his sac. She gave him a slight smirk as she kissed his head before deep throating him. She swallowed reflexively around his cock and pulled slightly on his balls. He fought the urge to cum and grabbed her shoulders. He pulled her up against him.

 

“Huh? Why did you do that? I was having fun,” she pouted, her bottom lip jutting out.

 

“So I could do this,” he growled as he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and plunging himself in her hot sheath. Buffy cried out and clung to him. She felt as though he was filling her to the brim and he wasn’t even totally in her yet. He sat down on the desk behind him and held her up by her bottom, only half of him in her tight body.

 

He slowly started to move, thrusting up in her willing flesh. Buffy threw her back and yelled his name as he thrust his whole 11 inches into her. He pounded into her incessantly, her nipples rising to hard peaks from bouncing against his chest. Every so often her hard nipple would hit his and they both would moan. Buffy was getting close and Spike knew it. He snaked a hand down between their bodies and pinched her clit.

 

“Ohhhhhhh Spikeeeee,” she wailed as he rubbed circles against her hard nub. Spike felt the telltale signs of her orgasm as she began to get tighter and tighter. He knew he wasn’t going to hold out much longer. He kissed her neck tenderly, licking the throbbing vein. Buffy cocked her head to side and gave him an access paid pass to her neck.

 

Spike vamped and bit her, sinking his long fangs in her neck. Buffy cried out and came. Her flesh strangled his cock inside her and he growled as he came. He unleashed his seed in her body, cumming in large bursts inside her. Each pull of her blood caused Buffy to have another orgasm making the main one seem like a long drawn out cloud of lust.

 

They stopped moving and held each other close, their mingled essence dripping down in between their bodies. Buffy panted against Spike’s neck as he ran his hands through her hair.

 

She pulled back and locked eyes with him. He smiled tenderly at her and kissed her. This kiss wasn’t like before, it was full of tenderness and feeling. Buffy broke the kiss and looked at him her eyes mirroring what his kiss had said.

 

The smiled at each other and kissed once again. Their kiss deepened and they clung to each other desperately. So engrossed with each other, neither saw Angelus standing in the shadows.

 

 

 

 

 

Sequel: to be placed in my reg journal

 

Angelus watched from the shadows becoming increasingly angrier with each touch, kiss and caress.  Spike’s hands moved over Buffy’s body as though they were made specifically for that task. Angelus gripped the side of the desk he was standing next to, his strength threatening to break it in half. He wanted so badly to run over and drag his childe off of his girl and break his neck in one swift move, laughing as he would watch Spike’s dust land on Buffy’s naked body.

 

Angelus struggled not to giggle hysterically at the images as they formed in his mind. Killing Spike would be so easy, or so he thought as Spike swung around, his yellow eyes gleaming in the dimmed light of the music room.

 

“Can I help you mate?” he snarled at Angelus as Buffy’s arms and legs surrounded him.

 

“I think the better question is can I help you William,” he said menacingly. “I see you have already helped yourself to my girl.”

 

“Your girl?” Spike practically spat at him. “She hasn’t been your girl for some time now. Last time I checked Dru was your girl, or are you tired of her already?”

 

“You know what? I think you’re right. Maybe its time I re-acquaint myself with dear sweet Buffy again, our first time was so long ago.” Angelus took a deep breath catching a whiff of Buffy’s arousal and of their sex.

 

Spike looked at Angelus disgusted at him, wanting to lunge at him and tear him limb from limb.

 

“Now now my childe, there’ll be no need for violence. Just stand up and walk away from the slayer,” Angelus said condescendingly.

 

Spike turned back and locked eyes with Buffy. She looked slightly miffed but not at all scared about having her ex in the room while she and Spike were naked, intertwined with each other, parts that interlocked were currently interlocking.  She glanced at Angelus his eyes meeting hers as she leaned forward and caught Spike’s lips with her own.

 

Spike smiled behind his kiss knowing this was a show of ownership and that it would royally piss Angelus off. Buffy’s eyes didn’t leave his the entire time her lips danced with Spike’s. Spike groaned against her mouth, his lower half moving slightly against hers. Buffy’s eyes grew wider as she felt Spike slide in a little deeper with each move. She was still amazed that he managed to stay hard with Angelus in the room.

 

Spike put his hands on her hips and pulled her flush against him, his length sliding home inside her. Buffy gasped and closed her eyes, her head falling back slightly. Spike knew Angelus was watching, could feel his eyes, could smell his arousal. Spike kissed down Buffy’s neck to her fresh set of marks and licked them. Angelus growled from the other side of the room noting that Spike had placed claim on the slayer, the very same one he wanted for himself. Spike fought the urge to gloat as Angelus became more agitated. Angelus charged over to them and fell flat on the ground knocked out. Spike’s arm had come out of nowhere and landed a solid punch to Angelus’s head knocking him out in one shot.

 

“Damn Spike,” Buffy said breathlessly as she heard Angelus fall. 

 

“Hold on baby,” Spike reluctantly said as he pulled himself out of her. He placed her on the desk and pulled Angelus up by his arms. Spike dragged him over to the teacher’s desk that sat in middle of the room. He threw Angelus in the chair and looked around.

 

“Buffy look for something we can tie him up with.”

 

Buffy got up and located some rope in the middle of a bunch of instruments stashed in the corner of the room.

 

“I don’t wanna know why that’s there,” she said as she handed Spike the rope.

 

Spike smiled at her. “Maybe it’s used to tie the instruments together so they don’t get lost Miss Mind in the gutter.”

 

Buffy slapped him lightly and went to work on one of Angelus’s arms, tying it tightly to the metal chair. They tied his legs up too and wrapped the rope in 3 tight circles around his legs, chest and stomach.

 

“I don’t think he will be going anywhere soon,” Spike mused as he pulled her up against him on the desk.

 

“And to think we did all of this butt ass naked.” Buffy smiled and kissed Spike gently.

 

Spike groaned low in his throat and kissed Buffy deeper, opening his mouth to allow his tongue to dance with hers. She sighed against his lips and pressed her body against him, pushing him down on the desk with her above him.

 

“I see you haven’t lost your excitement,” she observed as the hardness of his erection poked her in the stomach.

 

“How could I bloody well do that with you on top of me?” he asked as he grabbed handfuls of her hair and pulled her mouth down to his. Buffy lifted herself up slightly as she moved a hand in between them and aimed him at her dripping slit. Spike thrust himself inside her just as Angelus woke up. Not two feet in front of him his childe and the slayer were fucking. Buffy rode him like a prize stallion, her head thrown back, her hands on her breasts fingering her nipples.

 

Spike’s hands were on her hips; his thrusts meeting those of hers as he sat up slightly and grabbed a gentle hold of one her rosy nipples with his teeth. He sucked hard, his tongue twisting around the hardened peak within the confines of his mouth. He let go of her nipple and kissed all over her chest. He vamped out and bit her flesh. Buffy cried out, her head falling back as Spike drank from her breast. Angelus groaned aloud the sight of his childe suckling and the smell of fresh blood was too much.

 

Spike pulled on her breast, her blood flowing down his throat. Buffy’s hands were cradled around his head, holding him to her chest. He stopped sucking and licked her wound. He grabbed a hold of her hips once again and picked her up, his body never leaving hers as he placed her down on the desk right in front of Angelus. He pushed her legs down to her chest and held them there as he slid deeper and deeper inside her.

 

“Oh God Spikeeeee,” Buffy moaned as she tossed her head to the side. She opened her eyes slightly and stared into those of Angelus. She noticed the tent he was getting in his pants and felt slightly bad about making him watch them. Spike saw Buffy look at Angelus and he sped up his thrusting making Buffy move down the desk. She grunted and writhed underneath him, her body becoming tighter and tighter around him.

 

He let go of her legs and pulled her back down the desk again, laying himself on top of her. Buffy wrapped her legs around his waist as he pounded unrelentlessly inside her. Spike started kissing her neck and moaning her name.

 

“Sweet Buffy, my Buffy…”

 

Angelus was struggling in his chair. He tried to break free from the ropes but found he couldn’t. He was so turned on all he could think about was sinking himself inside Buffy or Spike it didn’t matter as long as he got the release he sought after. He realized after a couple minutes of agonizing rope burns that he couldn’t break free and was going to have to endure the sight of them fucking.  Angelus closed his eyes and thought about everything except them. He tried to block out the sound of their bodies slapping together and the squish of Buffy’s juices as Spike pounded deeper inside her.  He finally thought he had it under control when Spike started moaning.

 

“Oh god,” Angelus groaned as his hips started a dance of their own. His eyes shot open just in time to see Spike vamp out again this time biting her neck. Buffy screamed in pleasure as wave after wave of her orgasm hit her. Spike pulled hard on her blood as her body started to contract around him. Spike removed his fangs from her neck and lifted his head.

 

“BUFFY!!” He yelled as he started to cum, his body shooting his dead seed inside her warmth.

 

“ OH…..MY….GOD!!” Angelus yelled as he came, his cock straining against his tight pants. He glanced at Spike who was still cumming, his face red, his lips and mouth bright with Buffy’s blood. Angelus threw his head back as his hips thrust faster.

 

Buffy moaned as Spike lowered his head to lick at his fresh bite. His body slowed and then finally stopped, he lifted his head and looked into her eyes. Buffy looked sheepishly at him and kissed him gently, her fingers moving against his curly bleached locks. They smiled at each other and turned to look at Angelus.

He glanced back at them with unblinking eyes. At the same time all three sets of eyes looked down to see Angelus’s cum soaked pants.

 

“Fucking hell.” Angelus said as Buffy and Spike started to laugh. The sound of them laughing could be heard throughout the school.

 

Some time later on they were still laughing and Angelus was still swearing.

 

“Christ it’s not funny anymore!” Angelus roared but that only made them laugh harder. Angelus stopped yelling and sighed, vowing to make them pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow totally forgot how dirty this fic was. I'd say I'm sorry but I'm totally not!


End file.
